


旧神

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	旧神

一九三五年二月，我从波士顿搭船来到德国。邮轮在不来梅停靠，我是坐火车到的柏林，那天清晨雾蒙蒙的，绉纱般的黄色灯光在轨道上方摇曳，车站外，刺骨的绵绵细雨缓缓飘落，我在街边叫了一辆车，忙不迭地挣脱冷雨细长的手爪，钻进热烘烘的车厢里。

“您上哪里去？”司机问。

“去莱茵贝克大街，十六号。”我用蹩脚的德语回答。

柏林，灰褐色的柏林，金色的柏林。汽车穿过漂亮宏伟的砖红色广场，笼罩在雨雾里的白塔，苏联大使馆门前人来人往的街道，公务员提着一袋子纸杯咖啡匆匆地奔向办公楼。黑色和灰色的雨伞挨挨挤挤，连成一条水光闪亮的河流。

汽车在路灯杆下拐了个弯，将我拉到了莱茵贝克大街十六号的门口。这是一条上了年头的公寓大街，大道两侧的房子装着老式的雕花栏杆。我付了车钱，一头扎进雨帘中。一位戴着帽子、穿着褐色大衣的高胖绅士与我擦肩而过，我拦住他。

“先生，您知道黑斯家住在几层吗？黑斯，夏洛特·黑斯。”

“黑斯，”绅士用粗粗的嗓音重复了一遍，“从楼梯上去，在第四层，正对着楼梯。美国人，啊？”

“呃，对，”我局促地说，“我来柏林上大学。”

绅士和蔼地笑笑，用力拍了一下我的肩膀，然后压下帽檐钻进雨中。

公寓楼的楼道里灯光微弱，没有指示牌，我数着楼层走到第四层，敲响了正对着楼梯的那扇白色木门。咚、咚、咚。一位夫人打开了门。她约莫五十岁，浓密的黑色卷发扎成高高的发髻，正用一双褐色的眼睛上下打量着我。

“您是夏洛特·黑斯太太吗？我是布雷达德，德米特里·布雷达德。”我从大衣内兜里摸出护照。

“是，我是，”她扬一扬乌黑的眉毛，露出恍然大悟的神情，“进来吧，别客气，先生，只有我一个人在家。”

侧一侧身，我提着笨重的行李箱，带着满身雨水的潮气挤进了这间整洁的、浅蓝色的公寓。不知从哪里飘来烤面包和鸡蛋的香味，咖啡壶在房间的某处发出吱吱的响声。黑斯太太在我身后关上门。

“走吧，先生，我带你去看你的新房间。你可以把大衣挂在玄关，行李先放在房间里。你吃早饭了吗？现在才早上七点，我烤了面包，还有粥，你先吃一点，再回房间休息……”

我的房间位于公寓西边，正好能看到外面的大街。房间里贴着黄褐色的墙纸，地上铺了地毯，一张四方的单人床，一个写字台，两把椅子，床头柜和大衣柜，这就是房间的全部家具，不多，但都保养得非常好。美中不足的只有一点，那张漂亮的紫红色地毯上有许多被烟灰烫出的小洞。黑斯太太说那是上一位房客留下的。他又高又胖，头发稀疏，一年前因为工作原因搬了家，到柏林的另一边。他走之后，黑斯太太再也没见过他，也没有新的租客来拜访，直到我的到来，结束了她冷清的独居生活。

我与黑斯太太很快就熟络起来，她是位性格果断的犹太女士，孀居十九年，丈夫同其他士兵一起躺在法国的六尺沃土下。由于不能进肉铺和杂货店，她总是将钱和购物单给我，支使我去采购食材。我很乐意代劳，在这之前，这项任务由她的雅利安朋友负责。黑斯太太朋友很多，他们经常聚会，每周五晚上黑斯太太都要出门，直到深夜才回来。但有时，这间公寓也会变成他们聚会的场所，他们聚在一起，高谈阔论，语调激昂，直到凌晨才三三两两离去。他们争论时说的德语又快又长，而且口音浓厚，我根本听不懂，索性回到房间，专心钻研厚厚的课本。

我父母自杀身亡后，柯内莉亚姨妈一直希望我像我父亲一样，申请哈佛大学。可是我让她失望了。我申请了柏林大学的经济学位，乘着邮轮在大西洋上漂泊，来到另一端的欧洲大陆，只为了看看德国是怎样从杀死我父母的那场大萧条中重生，并发展得更加欣欣向荣的。在德国读书很不容易，我能勉强听懂教授讲授的内容，但想要跟上课下的辩论就太难了。我没加入那些穿着土黄色制服、别着鲜红袖章的小组，也没有加入任何一个社团。在大学里，我是独来独往一个人，唯一算得上朋友的人是个法学院的德国女孩，叫埃德尔加德，我们唯一共同的爱好是图书馆偏僻的角落，那里藏着几本在一九三三年的大火中幸存下来的雨果、尼采和茨威格。除了悄悄谈论这些被锁起来的文学和哲学之外，我们很少交集，她的性格坚决且激烈，我常常能在花园中临时搭建的演讲台上见到她高声激辩的身影。她还经常参加假期的野营，和其他少年们一起接受陆军的训练，看她翻书时手上薄薄的茧子，我毫不怀疑她是个用枪的好手。

在德国生活的头几个月平平无奇。但是，有一件奇怪的事我不得不提起：那是三月中旬的一个夜晚，寒冬的余威还未消散，我看完博物馆的展览，从地铁站往公寓走，途中抄近路穿过施莱彻大道。夜已经深了，只有零星几个路人裹着大衣在路上行走，高大黢黑的条石建筑将我团团包围，窗户如黑洞洞的眼睛，冰冷地俯视着我，路灯冷黄色的光镀在黑铁栅栏上，像一排排刺刀破土而出，马路上汽车的鸣笛声遥远得仿佛来自另一个世界，这慑人的寂静令我心生惧意，不由得加快了脚步。

突然，我听到了一阵奇怪的咯咯声，听起来像是哮喘发作的声音，在如此寂静的夜里，这微弱的咯咯声甚至显得刺耳。我不由自主地开始四处张望，向着声音传来的方向找去：一条狭窄偏僻的小巷，夹在两栋高大的楼房中间，几乎被巨大的阴影所覆盖。我探头张望，那景象让我浑身的血液都凝固了。

一个人趴伏在小巷中间的石板上，双手掐着自己的脖子，剧烈地抽搐。他大张着嘴，拼命地喘息着，喉咙深处发出破风箱般可怕的嘶嘶声，还有不成调的惨叫。一只皮包躺在他身边，包口打开着，东西全翻了出来，白纸飘得到处都是。我起初吓呆了，定在原地，直到他挣扎着翻过身，我才如梦方醒般跑过去将他扶起。碰到他的那一瞬间，我感到有冷冰冰的、黏腻的东西沾了满手，刺鼻的铁锈味一股脑涌进鼻腔，冲得我脑袋发晕。是血。他瘫倒在我怀里，抽搐减弱成颤抖，呼吸变得深而长，夹杂着微弱的气音。我看到他被血染得漆黑的脖颈中央割开一道巨大的、皮肉外翻的伤口，伴随着抽搐，鲜血一股一股地涌出来，淌到他已被血浸透的衬衫上，淌到我抱着他的手臂上，淌到已经积成一滩黑潭的地面上。

我吓得六神无主，不知道该怎么办。他抓住我的衣袖，眼睛瞪得大大的，死死地盯着我。他张开嘴，好似想说什么，却只有血从嘴角淌出来。

“我——我——我去叫警察——我去叫……”

他艰难地摇了摇头，静静地盯着我，过了许久，我才颤抖着手去试探他的鼻息。他的眼睛始终安静地看着我，碧绿色的眼睛，在微弱的光下蒙上一层奇异的金色，再也没有眨动过一次。

他死了。

我哆嗦着将他的身体放平在地上，双腿发软、踉踉跄跄地冲出小巷，不知找了多久，才找到了一名满身酒气的巡警。他起初不耐烦地想甩开我，但也许是被我满手的血和惊慌失措的胡话吓坏了，他终于同意跟我去“谋杀现场”看看。惊慌中，我几乎记不得路怎么走了，带着巡警没头苍蝇似的乱撞，又不知过了多久，才回到了那条小巷。我再次看向小巷深处时，更奇怪的事发生了。

那具尸体消失了。

不在这里。哪里都没有。皮包不见了，就连那些四处飘落的纸也不见了。除了地上浅浅一滩血迹，这里似乎什么也没有发生过。

“怎么了，先生？您说的谋杀现场呢？” 

巡警在我的背后诘问。我难以置信地看了又看，又抬起手，大衣上的血迹赫然在目。

“我来告诉您这是怎么回事：一个醉汉跌破了头，流了血，而您呢，吓坏了，以为撞见了谋杀现场，急匆匆跑来找我。而那个醉汉，醒了酒，自己爬起来走了！就是这么一回事，先生，现在您该回家了。祝您晚安！”

巡警丢下我，嘟哝着走了。我失魂落魄地回到公寓，黑斯太太见我浑身是血，大吃一惊，连忙把我拉到厨房坐下。我捧着冒着热气的咖啡，把这桩怪事一五一十地讲了一遍。听完后，黑斯太太抿了一口咖啡。“那肯定不是什么醉汉，警察都一个样，好吃懒做。我告诉你，米佳，那个可怜人是被冲锋队的人抢劫了。他们净是一群在街头流窜的暴徒，有人罩在上头，杀人根本不算什么……忘了这件事，可怜的！把咖啡喝完，洗个热乎乎的澡，早点上床睡觉。大衣我拿去洗完烘干，明天就能穿了。”

_天空泛着湿青的铁灰色，浓云混杂着硝烟，空气中充斥火药和灰尘的味道。士兵喘着气，趴伏在堑壕后，紧紧地握着手里的步枪。_

_他是这片丘陵上仅剩的两个人之一。他的战友都死了，尸体横七竖八地躺在泥地和弹坑里。另一个人是敌人，藏在一百米外的战壕里。士兵的心咚咚地跳着。要么他死，要么对方死。他等待着对方露出破绽的时机。飞机在远处投下炸弹，爆炸的气浪和声音遥远无比。_

_突然，对面的战壕后，一个人摇摇晃晃地站了起来，手里端着枪，枪口四处乱晃。好机会！士兵将食指扣上扳机，狠狠一拉，子弹击发轰然炸响，正中眉心，对面的人晃了一晃，无声地倒下。_

_活下来了！赢了！赢了！赢了！士兵狂喜地跳起来。站在堑壕上四处张望，放眼望去一片荒凉，战马的尸体上插着破碎的旗帜，断肢散落满地。他将步枪背在身后，正了正军帽，走下战壕，穿过弥漫着死亡的战场，向对方的阵地走去。他要看一看被自己亲手射杀的敌人。_

_士兵翻过土壕，跳进敌人挖的地道里。方才和他对射的那个家伙躺在地上，俨然已是一具尸体。他走过去，弯下腰，将手伸进尸体的外衣里，想找找有没有什么战利品。_

_他的动作凝固了。他张开嘴，却只能发出咯咯的声音。一把军刀深深地插进他的肚子，一只手握着刀柄，狠狠地向下一划，鲜血和内脏从肚腹的破洞里喷涌而出。他抽搐着倒下，双手胡乱地摸着自己的肚子，试图将肠子塞回腹腔里。铁灰色的天空从右侧缓缓升起，他最后看见的东西是一张蒙满尘泥的脸，额头上黑洞洞的弹孔，还有一双冷若冰霜的碧绿色眼睛，在微光下泛出奇异的金芒。_

这天上午，我下了课，本想去图书馆温习，借此消磨一天，但埃德尔加德说下午有个关于闪米特人的历史讲座，不少人感兴趣，她也很想听。我拗不过她，只好陪她去礼堂。礼堂里已经人头攒动，前排坐满了人，我和埃德尔加德在靠后的位置落座，等待教授到来。我原本埋头在小笔记本上记些数学公式，突然，埃德尔加德推了一下我的胳膊。“快看！”她激动地说，“教授来了！”

我抬起头，险些把笔记本掉在地上。

我不会忘记站在讲台后的那个人——那张脸——头发乌黑，脸庞苍白尖削，缺少血色，一对碧眼，一对曾带着必死的平静望着我的碧眼，如今漫不经心地扫视过整个礼堂，没有在我身上停留一秒。我清楚地记得那道横贯他喉咙的伤口，溢出来的血闪着乌黑的光泽，将他的下半张脸和胸口染得惨不忍睹。而今，一条围巾将他的脖子遮挡得严严实实，什么也看不到。

教授面无表情地巡视过整个礼堂后，清了清嗓子，原本喧哗的礼堂立刻陷入一片寂静。于是他开始讲课。而我始终盯着他的脸，他一张一合的嘴唇，被灯光照得过分苍白，和那天夜里被鲜血染成的猩红完全不同。至于他讲了什么，我一点也没往耳朵里听。直到他开始收拾讲稿，而礼堂里轰然爆发出热烈的掌声，我才如梦方醒，遽然起身，大步走出礼堂，连埃德尔加德叫我的声音都恍然不闻。

绕到前面时，我刚好看到教授从礼堂里走出来，于是我悄悄跟在他的身后，想走到僻静无人的地方再叫住他。谁知他走得越来越快，像是发现了我，急着甩掉一般。我不得不三步并作两步跨上前，也顾不得礼貌，抓住他的手臂：“请等一下，教授——”

他站住了。转过身来时，我发觉他的瞳孔剧烈地收缩了一瞬，随后便恢复正常。

“怎么了？”他平静地问。

“请您解下围巾，行吗？我想……我有一件事想确认。”我支支吾吾地说。

教授扬起一边眉毛，对我唐突的请求表露出戒备和怀疑。

“什么事？”

“两周前——星期六的夜晚——那天在施莱彻大道……我见过您。当时您被抢劫了，还……还受了伤，而我……”

“你叫什么名字？”

“布雷达德。德米特里·布雷达德，教授。”

教授顿了一下。“布雷达德先生，我不知道你在说什么。星期六那天我没有出门。您可能是认错人，将别人认成我了。”

“不，先生，我没有——”

他干脆地转身离开，甚至没给我说完一句话的机会。我愣在原地，呆呆地望着他消失在拐角的背影，直到埃德尔加德从后面赶上来。

“你干什么去了？”她怒气冲冲地质问。

“他叫什么名字？”我回过神来。

“谁？”

“教授，刚刚演讲的那位教授。”

“你没看讲稿吗？”她睨我一眼，“他姓艾斯纳——贝雷特·艾斯纳教授。”

我打听到了艾斯纳教授家住哪里，打算上门拜访。令我意外的是，他住得靠近弗里德里希大街，离施莱彻大道很远。他为什么要在夜里去施莱彻大道呢？我站在马路对面的悬铃木下思考着。远处，艾斯纳家的大门打开了，一道身影走了出来。是教授。他披着一件黑色的大衣，领子拉得很高，遮住了脖子。他下了楼梯，沿着人行道，径直向弗里德里希大街的方向走去。我将双手插在外衣兜里，悄悄地跟在后面。

走了约莫十几分钟，他在一扇黑铁制的大门前停下。门卫从岗哨上下来，他们说了几句话，门卫就将铁门打开，待教授进去后，大门便轰然落锁。我远远地观察着，这是盖世太保的一处拘留所，这个警察组织在全城设立了几十处这样的拘留所，专门抓他们认为违反法律的人。我不知道教授为什么要来这种地方，但是我清楚，我必须跟着他进去。

所幸，附近有一家小咖啡馆。我在里面买了两杯咖啡，一手端着一杯，径直穿过马路，向着拘留所的大门走去。门卫端起手中的枪。“停下。你有什么事？”他严厉地问。

“我是跟艾斯纳教授一块来的。我去买咖啡，请他等等我，可他却先进去了。“我举举手中的纸杯。

“姓名？”

“德米特里·布雷达德。”

门卫狐疑地看了我一眼，拿起哨亭里的电话，拨了几个数字。不一会儿，他从哨亭里出来，对我点点头。“教授一会儿出来，带你进去。”他说。

我端着两杯咖啡，站在铁门外等待。片刻，我看到教授的身影从铁门后的黑暗中出现。他一看到我，就微不可见地皱了皱眉。

“让他进来吧，他是跟我一起来的。”教授对守卫说。于是，铁门嘎吱一响，我也踏入了盖世太保的黑暗世界。

我走到教授身边，将一杯咖啡递给他。

“这是您的咖啡，教授。”我对他笑了笑。

教授看了我一眼，不置可否地接过杯子。我们沿着幽深的走廊前行，暖黄色的灯光将影子投在脚下，不时有穿着黑色制服、别着红色袖章的警察三三两两地从我们身边经过，押送双手铐在一起的犯人。我从未见过这样的场景，频频回头张望。教授却仿佛熟视无睹般径直向前走。我跟着他来到通往地下的入口楼梯，教授敲敲楼梯旁边房间的玻璃窗。

“弗兰克·阿德曼。”教授说。

玻璃窗后的女士翻了翻厚厚的档案。“弗兰克·阿德曼昨天早晨被送到奥拉宁堡去了。”

“奥拉宁堡？”教授的声音显而易见地提高，“发生了什么？“

”您别担心，少将阁下吩咐过好好对待阿德曼先生，“女士笑了笑，”将军是这么说的——‘吓吓阿德曼，给他点颜色瞧瞧’。“

她又拿起电话话筒，转了几下拨号盘，将话筒贴在耳边，偏过头来对教授说：“我给您安排一辆车，送您到奥拉宁堡去。您——你们从后门出去，有辆车会在那儿等着。回来也是一样，坐那辆车就行了。”

“弗兰克·阿德曼是谁？”路上，我问道。

“一个朋友。”教授看起来并不想多谈这件事。我们在一路沉默中走出拘留所的后门，有辆汽车停在那里等我们。我们保持着沉默钻进车里，汽车发动了，沿着柏林四通八达的大道，一路开向郊外。窗外的建筑逐渐稀疏，变成广阔的田野和灰色绸带般的树林，铁蓝色的天空仿佛一块黯淡的画布，贴在太阳背后。大约行驶了二十多英里后，一座小镇远远地出现在我们面前。

“奥拉宁堡，我们到了，”司机用沙哑的声音说，“我还在这里等你们回来，先生们。”

汽车停在一扇木门前，两边是白石砌成的高墙，站着三四个荷枪实弹的士兵。其中一个走过来，为我们打开了门，我听到门里不知哪里传来尖利的狗吠，不由得回头看了看。司机从车上下来，点起一支烟，站在车边吞云吐雾。木门就在我们身后关上了。

开门的士兵为我们引路。他将我们带到几幢废弃的大楼前。我闻到一股酒味，或许这儿原来是个酿酒作坊，现在被改造成了盖世太保的监狱。越往里走，先前微弱的狗吠声就越响亮，不时还能听到大笑声和凄厉的惨叫。我听得毛骨悚然。士兵注意到了我的局促。

“第一回来？”他笑道，“别急，待会儿你就能看到了。”

教授什么也没说。

我们走进一间昏暗的厂房。借着高高的窗户外投下来的光线，我看见十几个人横七竖八地或躺在房间中央的草垫上，或蜷缩在房间的角落里，墙边放着一只推车，上面摆着一只大锅，里面装了一些黏糊糊的东西，散发出潮臭的味道。

士兵走进厂房，大吼：“阿德曼！你可以走了，有人来保你！”

躺在草垫上的一个人手脚并用地爬起来，教授朝着他走过去，他几乎是踉跄着扑进教授的怀里。我在教授的身后听到这个可怜人带着哭腔，语无伦次地重复着奇怪的话：“感谢您，感谢您，女神保佑，苏谛斯，感谢您……”

我从教授的手里把弗兰克·阿德曼接过来。他已经瘦得脱相，看来盖世太保们并没有严格遵从少将的指示。看到我搀扶着阿德曼，那个士兵冲我露齿一笑。”过来，大学生，“他说，”我带你去看点有意思的。“

我扶着阿德曼（他死死地抓着我的衣袖，浑身哆嗦），不安地跟着士兵走到外面的院子里。狗吠声已经非常响亮了，惨嚎声却微弱了下去。就在那一瞬间，我看到了一幕极其残忍的景象：一个头上扣着白色铁桶的人倒在地上，双腿绝望地踢蹬着，四条黑背狼犬围在他身边，对他又撕又咬，撕扯他手臂和大腿上的肉。周围的士兵们兴奋地鼓着掌，其中一个人忘乎所以地大喊：“尾巴！咬他的尾巴！”

士兵在我身边吹起口哨来，一边吹，一边向我解释道：“他是个同性恋，我们就这样治他们。”

阿德曼大声呜咽起来，挣扎着想逃离这里。我呆呆地望着那个已经不再挣扎的男人，狼犬们开始专心致志地吃他身上的肉。

“别看了，德米特里。”教授的声音在我背后响起。我呆若木鸡地转过身，教授盯着我看了一会儿，叹息了一声。

“我真不该让你来这里，”他说，向我伸出手，“走吧。”

我跟着他，机械地走出了这间监狱。

回去的路上，车里仍然是一片沉默。我和阿德曼坐在后排，他一直抽泣着，抓着头发，黑色的卷发杂乱得像鸟窝。他还是个二十多岁的年轻人，天知道犯了什么罪，被丢到这种地方来。教授坐在副驾驶座上，不时回过头来，用一种我听不懂的语言和阿德曼说话，阿德曼也用同样的语言回答。只有我始终望着窗外飞驰而过的乡野景色，那个赤裸着身体、浑身是血、奄奄一息的男人躺在地上的景象，在我脑中挥之不去。

汽车载着我们回到柏林市内时，天色已晚，华灯初上。教授带着阿德曼办理了保释手续，我们一起走出了拘留所的铁门，来到弗里德里希大街上。不远处，一辆大众汽车的前车灯闪亮了两下。

“是西提司，”教授温声对阿德曼说道，“去吧，去车里。我待会儿就来找你。”

阿德曼诺诺地点了点头，转向我。在路灯下，我发现他的眼睛是和教授一样的碧绿，在明亮的黄色灯光下，仿佛闪耀着金色。

“谢谢您，“他说，”看到您的时候，我还以为出现了幻觉……“

“没关系。”我握了握他的手。他苦涩地笑了一笑，转身向那辆大众汽车走去。

我们站在路灯下，默默地看着阿德曼瘦弱的背影钻进汽车后座。教授转向我：“我不知道你这么胆大，连盖世太保都敢欺骗。”

“对不起，先生，“我支吾着说，”我只是想——“

“我知道你想说什么。“教授打断我。他抬起手，开始一粒粒解开系到脖颈的大衣扣子。我不由自主地吞咽了一下。在灯光下，我清楚地看见一道形状狰狞的浅紫色疤痕横贯他的咽喉。

“是我。你那天看到的人是我。”教授看着我的眼睛，平静地说，“这件事就到此为止，请你别再管了，布雷达德先生。”

_冯·施泰因少将拿起柜子上的镜子看了看，镜子里映照出一张军官面孔：四十岁，头发金黄，眼珠蔚蓝，鼻梁高挺，典型的纯种雅利安人容貌。右脸颊上一道伤疤，使得这张英俊的脸平添了一丝阴戾。这伤疤是战争留给冯·施泰因将军的纪念，也是对他英勇战斗的奖励。_

_“留心那个，将军，”一个阴冷、沙哑的声音说，“那镜子有几百年了，阿拉伯铜镜，价值连城。”_

_“值多少？”将军问，将放在一边的天鹅绒布盖在镜子上。_

_“足够您装备一整个炮兵营。”_

_“这么说，查抄这间地下室，够帝国养活一支陆军了。”_

_“我能给您的东西，是多少钱都买不来的。”那声音冷冷一笑。_

_“我很感兴趣，”将军踱到房间正中央。这是间阴暗的屋子，挂满了紫色和深蓝色的帘幕，有什么东西在帘幕后隐隐闪光；长桌上放着蛇形的细颈瓶，红色水雾从里面优雅地升腾起来。将军在房间中央那张长长的沙发上坐下，双手交叉，“说说，告诉我你能给我些什么，泰勒斯？”_

_“我能让帝国无往不胜，”声音回答，“天狼星将照耀在德意志的上空，将军，假如您照我说的做，我能让整片欧洲大地听命于您。北至白雪绵延之海，南至太阳直射之地，东至奶蜜流淌之城，西至众鸦栖息之所。”_

_黑暗中探出一只手，将一张纸推到将军面前。那是一张黑白的相片，拍摄的是一个年轻男人，他穿着深色的大衣，头戴宽檐便帽，正在水果铺买水果。照片是从店铺里向外拍摄的，将他的正脸拍得十分清晰。_

_“去找他，”声音说，“他刚刚从英国返回欧洲大陆，三天后就要抵达柏林。他会带给你胜利的秘诀。”_

_“是什么呢？”将军颇有兴趣地问道，端详着照片上年轻男子的脸，“皇家空军基地的坐标？北方面军的武装？还是一大笔古代财宝？“_

_“那是历代君王都渴求的东西，”声音回答，“是不死，是永恒的生命。喝下神的血，你将获得永生。”_

我接过老板递给我的一串香肠，看了看长长的购物清单——这是黑斯太太让我买的最后一样东西。现在，我的怀里抱着一大袋胡萝卜、芜菁、番茄和土豆，左臂上挂着一轮奶酪，左手提着两盒牛奶，右手拎着刚买的香肠。我费力地探着头，左张右望，试图找到认识的邻居，帮我分担这小山一样的食物。幸运的是，我很快就看到了熟悉的身影。

“教授！”我喊道。过路人纷纷回头看向我。那个背朝我的身影停顿了一下，还是转过身来。教授手中提着几本用牛皮纸包好，用细线扎紧的书，站在那里看着我，似乎不大乐意和我说话。

“教授，幸好您在！” 我艰难地挪过去，试图从长长的西芹中间对教授说话，“我一不小心买了太多东西，请您帮我一把，帮我把东西拿回家，行吗？“

教授犹豫了一下，还是伸手接过了挂在我手臂上的牛奶和香肠。我身上的负担一下子减轻了许多，顿时感到身体轻如羽毛，长出了一口气。

“待会儿到了楼下，请您上去坐坐，行吗？黑斯太太——我的房东——她煮的咖啡很香，而且她也很乐意有人来做客。”我轻松地提议道。教授没回答，但也没拒绝，只是在我的身边沉默地走着，眼睛一直看着前面的路。我有点不知所措，又想打破这片沉默，于是搜肠刮肚地寻找话题。

“这是什么书？”我装作很有兴趣地问。

“文学课本。”

“我记得您教的是历史……”

“是给堂妹买的。“

“堂妹？”我连忙抓住话题，“她还在念书吗？在哪儿上学？”

“她不去学校。她身体不好，在家里自学。”教授回答，“我教她些基本的东西：文学、数学、法语、音乐……”

“我也想有个兄弟姐妹，可惜我父母只有我一个孩子。”

教授抬起头来看我：“你没有玩伴吗？”

“有。不过……我们最近很少联系。我们都有自己的事要忙。”

“说说他们。”教授似乎对这个话题很有兴趣。

于是我对教授讲起我的青梅竹马们。英格丽德是我们当中最优秀的女孩，她没有按照父亲的安排去读女子学院，而是申请了哈佛大学的学位，她想和格连一样，成为一名律师。格连是罗德里格叔叔的长子，从哈佛大学法学院毕业，是我们所有人的榜样……也许除了他弟弟菲利克斯。菲利克斯对读书不感兴趣，他从小就喜欢大炮和飞机模型，高中毕业后，他没有申请大学，而是跑去参加了夏令营，想成为一名战斗机驾驶员。不过，他更看不惯西尔凡的生活作风：花天酒地、夜夜笙歌，身边时常有一两个女孩陪伴。戈蒂埃是香水世家，早在一年前，西尔凡就去了法国留学。对此，菲利克斯的评价是：“读书？我看他是念着那些法国女郎吧。”

教授微不可察地笑了一下，那笑容让他面无表情的脸柔和了起来。然而下一刻，微笑从他脸上隐去了，他的眼神变得警惕。我诧异地顺着教授的目光看去。不知不觉间，我们已经走到了莱茵贝克大街，在十六号——黑斯家所在的楼前，停着几辆汽车，有几个穿着褐色大衣的人站在车边，抽着烟，戒备着四周。

“那是盖世太保的人。”教授轻声说。

我们向着那些人走去。他们注意到了我们，其中一个人走过来，向我们出示警察的徽章。“上面在执行公务。”他冷冰冰地说。

我刚想说话，教授却抢先一步开了口。“我们是十六号的住户，刚刚采购完回来，我们能上去吗？快到晚饭时间了。”他温和地问。

警察犹豫了一下，看了看他的同伴们，然后点点头：“可以，但注意不要妨碍公务。”他为我们让开了路。

楼道里，每一层都有一个穿着黑色制服的警察守着。我能感受到秘密警察的目光落在我们身上，其它楼层的住户透过门上的纱窗偷偷望着我们。我抱着纸袋，跟在教授身后，沉默地上楼，越往上走，嘈杂声越响亮。一走上四楼，我的心就沉了下去——那扇白色木门大开着，几个警察站在门外，看到我们过来，其中一名警察走过来。

“这里在执行公务，请离开。”他一板一眼地说。

“我住在这里，”我说，心咚咚地跳着，“我是这里的租客。”

这时，一位高高胖胖、身穿褐色大衣的绅士从房间里走出来。“怎么了？”他问，同时扫了我们一眼。我几乎是一瞬间就认出了那张脸，还有那粗粗的嗓音。绅士看到我，笑了：“你好啊，美国小伙。在这儿住得怎么样？”

“你是——“

“我在你之前住过那间屋子，还在地毯上留下了几个小小的烟灰洞眼儿。我得向夏洛特赔礼道歉。”绅士说，“不管怎么说，在这儿住的半年很舒服。夏洛特是位好太太——只不过是个共产党。”

共产党。教授在我身后吸了一口气。共产党，他们被国家社会党斥为蛀虫，密谋颠覆国家的祸乱分子。一旦被扣上这顶帽子，无人能逃过接踵而至的灭顶之灾。黑斯太太的那些朋友们浮现出来。客厅里直到深夜还明亮着的灯光，时而激昂、时而轻声细语，黑斯太太挥舞着的手臂，讲得又快又高亢的德语——

“不可能，”我用力摇头，“您不能构陷一位值得尊敬的女士。您有证据吗？请您用证据说话！”

“慢慢来，我们慢慢来。你没看到正在搜查吗？我们肯定会找出点什么来的。”绅士咧嘴一笑。

公寓里已经完全变了样。橱柜大开，抽屉全被拉了出来，东西散落一地；茶杯和盘子碎得满地都是，刀叉反射着吊灯的银光。几个警察在屋子里走动，翻动还没被弄乱的东西。黑斯太太站在厨房里，气得满脸通红。

“沃尔特，看在上帝的份上，”她的声音颤抖着，“叫他们别乱翻了！”

“别急，夏洛特，让我们看看这些小伙子们能找出什么来——啊，做得好，冯·海雷斯维尔格小姐。你们这些什么都没找到的男孩真该感到羞愧。”

我愕然地转过头去。埃德尔加德从黑斯太太的卧室里走出来，穿着漆黑的警察制服，头发塞在警帽里。她的手里拿着一叠纸。看到我，她愣住了。

绅士看看她，又看看我。“怎么，冯·海雷斯维尔格小姐，你们认识？”

“是的，沃尔特先生。他是我在大学里的同学。”埃德尔加德吸了口气，恢复了一贯冷静的模样。她将那叠纸交给绅士，绅士翻了翻，露出满意的表情。

“这些东西足够将你定罪了，夏洛特。”他扬了扬手里的纸，“接下来该找找你的同伙了，也许……“他瞥了我一眼，”该从你身边的人找起？“

“沃尔特，你要抓人，抓我就够了，”黑斯太太疲惫地说，“布雷达德先生跟这件事没有关系。”

“我也可以作证，沃尔特先生，”埃德尔加德在一旁插话，“布雷达德从来没参与过任何政治小组，至少在大学里——”

“冯·海雷斯维尔格小姐，我要提醒你，帝国的利益高于一切，因为私人关系忽视哪怕一个潜在的敌人，都会造成可怕的后果。”绅士冷冰冰地打断她。埃德尔加德畏缩了一下，看了我一眼，没有反驳。我从未见过她这样。看到埃德尔加德服从，绅士突然笑起来：“不过，我相信这位小先生的清白。这样一来，我们就只好从你身上寻找突破口了，夏洛特，你得把你的朋友们都介绍给我。“

“你想都别想，沃尔特。”黑斯太太冷冷地说。

“把她抓起来，带回警局。“绅士命令道。

黑斯太太突然大喊了一声“不！”，扑向放着碗盘的小橱柜。三个警察同时扑向她，但是她已经从夹层里抽出了一支小手枪，在警察的手碰到她之前，她就将枪管塞进嘴里，扣动了扳机。枪声像炸雷一般，伴随着身体沉重倒下的声音，回荡在这间小小的公寓里。

_“名字？”_

_“艾斯纳。”_

_“国籍？”_

_“丹麦。”_

_“年龄？”_

_“三十。”_

_“撒谎。”冯·施泰因将军冷冷一笑，将档案放在桌子上，“你活得比我们脚下这片大地还久。”_

_白炽灯的冷光下，坐在桌子对面的年轻男人面无表情地看着他。_

_“我不知道您在说什么，长官。”他平淡地回答。_

_“我不同你争辩年龄问题，让我们进入正题吧，艾斯纳先生。我想和你做个交易。”冯·施泰因将军拿起右手边一叠厚厚的档案，将它们一张一张摊开在年轻男人面前。那上面有男有女，有老有少，头发颜色各异，但无一例外，都有着一双颜色美丽的碧绿色眼睛。_

_“这些人——哦，不，这些……我想还是暂且将他们称作人为好——他们是你的同胞，对不对？我了解到你想把他们送出德国，为什么？”_

_男人没有说话，他沉默地看着面前的一张张档案，冯·施泰因将军耐心地等待着。良久，男人抬起眼睛：“你想做什么交易？”_

_“我承诺帮助他们拿到签证，不管他们信不信上帝，不管他们是否被登记成犹太人，不管他们有没有犯罪记录——我可以帮你把他们安安全全地送出德国。”_

_“用什么交换？”_

_“用你。”冯·施泰因将军微笑，“作为交换，你必须留在柏林。”_

警察离开之前，给公寓的大门前拉上了警戒带。“这间公寓马上要被查封，您必须立刻收拾行李离开。”一名警察对我说，并守在楼道里，似乎打定主意要看着我走。

黑斯太太的尸体被运走了。这不是一起凶杀案，并不需要留下记录；同时，因为她是犹太人，也得不到正式的葬礼，只会被拉去火葬场草草烧掉。她还留下了什么呢？她留下的东西都被秘密警察丢掉、摔碎、扔在地上践踏了。我站在一片狼藉的房间中央，久久没能回过神来。

教授走进厨房，站在黑斯太太倒下的地方，看着被血染红的地面。他从墙上摘下一把长柄汤勺，弯下腰，用汤勺往橱柜下面勾了两下，一支小手枪滑了出来。他捡起那支手枪看了看，拴上保险，然后转向我。

“拿着它，”教授轻声说，“比起落到警察手里，她更愿意让你保管。”

他将那支手枪放到我手里。子弹还未取出，沉甸甸的，带着硝烟的味道，还有脑浆和血液的腥味，膨胀开来，充满了整个房间，大得令人窒息。

当我收拾好行李，和教授一起走进莱茵贝克大街的夜色里时，已经是晚上九点了。柏林已是春天，晚风温柔宜人，我的心却如坠冰窟。盖世太保的车已经开走了，街上空空荡荡，对面的公寓里亮着暖黄色的灯光，好似什么都没发生过。

“你有地方去吗？”教授问。

“我不知道，”我迷茫地回答，“也许我可以去旅馆……或者青年旅舍……之后再想办法找房子。”

“你不能在旅馆住太久，开销太大了，”教授叹了口气，“我家恰好还剩一间客房，你可以先住下，找房子的事以后再说。”

教授用钥匙打开了那扇写着“艾斯纳”的黑色木门。玄关亮着温暖的黄色灯光，我将风衣和帽子挂在衣钩上，跟在教授身后，走进了他的家。

这是间和黑斯家差不多大的公寓，但装潢更加朴素。客厅贴着浅绿色的墙纸，与厨房连通，我能看到厨房里准备晚饭的身影，洋葱奶酪汤温暖的味道充满了整个房间。

一个梳着黑色卷发，留着小胡子的中年男人从厨房里探出头来：“贝雷特，你回——”

一瞬间，他的眼睛瞪得如鸡蛋一般大，锅铲摇晃一下，从他的手里掉下来，砸在厨房的地砖上，发出清脆的一声巨响。

“这是西提司，我叔叔。那天是他送阿德曼回家。”教授坦然自若地向我介绍道，“西提司，这是德米特里，我的学生。”

我向西提司问好，他没有回答，仍然紧紧地瞪着我，连锅铲都忘了去捡。我感觉他的目光像一把尖刀，把我从头到脚扎了个透。

“发生什么了，父亲？我听到了很大的声音……”

左手边的房门开了，一个小女孩探出头来。她一眼就看到了教授，露出欣喜的笑容：“老师，您回来了！我今天……”

下一刻，她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，用手掩住嘴，惊叫了一声：“啊！您是……”

“晚上好，芙莲，这是德米特里，我的学生，”教授对小女孩说，然后转过头来看向我，“这是芙莲，我的堂妹，之前我提起过她。”

“您好，芙莲小姐。”我向她问好。女孩回过神来，慌张地回答：“您好，德米特里先生……我刚刚失礼了，您长得非常像我的一位熟人，所以我才……请您原谅……”

“德米特里租住的房子被盖世太保查抄了，”教授说，“在找到新房子之前，让他暂时住在客房里，行吗？”

“我很乐意让德米特里先生住下。”芙莲定了定神，露出小小的微笑。

“芙莲没有意见，我就没有意见。”锅铲被丢进水池，在哗哗的自来水声中，西提司略带不悦地回答，“但是客房还没收拾好，今天不能睡人。”

“那么就睡我的房间。”教授说。

我连忙插话：“我可以睡沙发。”

“今晚你睡我的房间，”教授看了我一眼，“好好休息，今天你经历得够多了。”

晚饭后，我被赶去洗了热水澡，接着便被套上睡衣，塞进了被窝里。教授要为芙莲辅导功课，关灯后就离开了，房间里陷入一片昏暗，只有窗帘的缝隙中隐约透出月光，朦胧如雾，我确实感到一阵困意涌上脑海，白天的疲惫悄悄地钻进身体，酸痛感从四肢百骸蔓延上来。我闭上眼睛，睡着了。

_山脉莽苍，蜷伏在低矮的天幕之下，狂风摇撼着森林，长长的黄草在山脚下摇曳，麋鹿群在林间奔驰，朝向远方闪亮的太阳。烈焰吞噬乌云，闪电劈开大地，雷鸟在风暴中啸叫，雷电在祂的羽翼间闪耀，白龙扇动翅膀，带起万道狂风，巨轮火焰在黑云中燃烧。风雷的蛮神与异教神在高空中纠缠，天空被烈焰和雷电照亮，煌如白昼，大地被巨大的羽翼遮蔽，暗如黑夜。山岳隆隆震动，河水倒流入峡谷，自然精灵的震怒令大陆为之颤抖。最后，白龙落败了，青色的血雨从高空洒落，灼烧大地的肌肤。这片年轻的土地不欢迎祂的降临。祂带着巨大的火焰离去，消失在高空的乌云里。_

_我站在白茫茫的天地之间，鹅毛大雪纷纷从天而落，将峡谷染成一片纯白。_

_我向着峡谷深处走去，沿着雪上点点赤红。红色已经变冷，结冰，宛如粒粒红宝石，在雪面上绵延成一条长长的链索。_

_他身裹白色衣袍，几乎与天地融为一体。鲜血从他的指尖落下，那只手是焦炭般的枯黑。胸膛裂开深渊般的缝隙，血从脖颈的伤口里喷溅而出。他的嘴唇是不祥的青紫，眼珠蒙着死寂的阴翳。天狼星在深空煌煌闪耀，遥远、冰冷、青色的星光。烧焦的肉体生长出干燥的红色新皮，腹腔中孕育出新的内脏，血液再次在血管里奔流。他从火中站起，他从水中站起，他从地下的墓穴中站起，他站在白皑皑的空无一物的天地间，一切都坍塌，一切都毁灭，大海在头顶发出隆隆的咆哮，巨大的太阳从地平线的一侧升起，宛如火焰巨眼，窥视着被冰雪覆盖的大地。_

_他跪倒在地，雪片纷纷落下，压垮了他的背脊。_

我睁开眼睛，月光无声地从窗棂间漫流进来，在床脚积起浅浅的银色水潭。我醒着吗？还是仍在梦里？我的头昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥，四肢酸软无力。朦胧间，我看到教授坐在床边，那双碧眼俯视着我。我张开嘴，感到苔藓将我的嘴唇粘住，喉咙里生满了潮湿的地衣。

“我见过你吗？”昏茫中我喃喃道，

“我是艾斯纳教授。你做噩梦了，德米特里。”

“不，教授……我……见过你吗？”

教授注视着我，然后微不可闻地叹息。我感到他将一只手放在我的额头上，然后向下，蒙住了我的眼睛。

“睡吧，别再做梦了。”

他的手很凉，像一只冰冷的蝴蝶停留在我的眼睫上。我再次陷入了黑沉的梦乡。

日子一天天过去，萧瑟的清风将寒秋带来了柏林，悬铃木的叶子变得金黄，果实砸在地上，爆开浅黄色的绒絮。初来乍到的忙乱后，我如今已经适应了大学的生活，就连专业课教授连珠炮般的德语也不再那么难懂。不过，自从上次在黑斯太太家那一面后，我再也没见过埃德尔加德。听说她停了学，去了科隆，在那里接受“训练”。我很遗憾失去了一个朋友。除此之外，我的生活似乎没有什么变化，一切都是那么平静。我在艾斯纳家住了下来。同教授的家人生活的这段时间内，我了解到西提司和芙莲父女两人是教授仅有的亲人，三人相依为命。西提司在柏林经营生意，而芙莲从小身体不好，从没去过学校，一直是由教授辅导她的功课（如此一来，她管堂哥叫“老师”也就不足为怪了）。住在这里的同时，我找遍了柏林出租的房子，但要么不合适，要么太偏远。教授不要我的租金，于是为了不白吃白住，我开始帮忙修剪花园；晚课后去烘焙房买第二天早餐用的面包；或是在芙莲将锅烧糊时，冲进厨房将冒烟的锅子从灶台上抢救下来……

不过，我始终对教授抱有莫名的兴趣。对我来说，他很神秘。他苍白、瘦削、沉默寡言。我看不出他的年龄，他看上去很年轻，但那双碧眼却始终笼罩着一层蒙眬的阴翳，仿佛他已经厌倦了这世上的一切，对什么都不再感兴趣。他的课不多，但却总是早出晚归，有时西提司开车和他一起出去，有时我透过房间的窗户，看见他在花园外的人行道上和看不清脸的人谈话。而令我最疑惑的是他对我的态度。他同我说话时总是很平淡，仿佛毫不在意。可每次当我直视他的眼睛时，他总会很快地移开视线，似乎不愿与我对视。为什么？我百思不得其解。我无法忘记那天在大学里，我抓住他的手，他看向我的那一刹那，眼中流露出的震惊。那样的情绪剧烈波动，在他身上我此后再未见过。

一天晚上，我结束小组的读书会，照例去烘焙房买了圆面包，往教授家走。太阳已经落山了，艳丽的晚霞逐渐被漆黑的夜幕吞噬，家家的窗户都被灯光点亮。我用钥匙打开门时，惊奇地发现一向空荡荡的玄关摆满了鞋，衣钩上挂着各式各样的外衣和帽子，嗡嗡的轻柔的谈话声从客厅传来。我将大衣搭在胳膊上，走进客厅。

艾斯纳家的客厅里从未接待过这么多人。我估计至少有三十人挤在这间小小的客厅里。女士们坐在沙发上，先生们有的靠在沙发背后，有的站在橱柜旁边。他们中有穿着丝质衬衫、别着胸针的体面人，也有穿着打着补丁的衣裤的工人。我看到教授站在客厅中央，和客人们交谈着。他们用一种我听不懂的、喃喃的语言互相交谈，听起来仿佛在唱歌，音节悠长，语调恬然。没有人注意到我。他们的眼睛都望着教授。我在他们中看到了那个年轻人，弗兰克·阿德曼，他站在教授身边， 专心致志地听他说话，眼中闪动着希冀的光芒。所有人——他们所有人的眼睛——翡翠般的碧眼——其中都充满了希望，带着疲惫的喜悦。我没有出声，悄悄地走进自己的房间。透过虚掩的门缝，我听到他们用那悦耳的音调反复念诵着一个名字，他们互相拥抱、亲吻脸颊，就像亲兄弟、亲姐妹那样。直到深夜，那柔和的嗡嗡声才渐渐平息，教授将他们送出门去，吻每一个人的额头，和每一个人道别。 西提司和芙莲父女二人站在他身后，沉默地目送这些绿眼的客人们离去。大门关上后，教授转过身来，他看起来很疲倦，西提司扶了他一把，将他带到沙发上坐下。

“你真的不和我们一起走吗？”西提司沉声说。

教授摇摇头。

“我在柏林还有事要处理，”他说，“处理完这些事，我会去找你们的。”

芙莲默默地将她的小手放在教授的膝盖上。几分钟的默然无声后，教授开口说话：“已经很晚了，休息吧。”

客厅的灯熄灭了。我悄悄地将门掩上。

_“长官，我们已经抽了两升血了，”医生说，“继续抽下去他会有生命危险。”_

_地下室的白炽灯冷冰冰地亮着，电箱发出轻微的嗡嗡声。冯·施泰因将军站在手术台旁，俯视着台上的男人。由于过量失血，他已经陷入深度昏迷状态，脸和嘴唇毫无血色，白得吓人。旁边的心脏监测仪器上，一条荧绿色的线微弱地起伏着。_

_“继续抽，“冯·施泰因将军说，”这是命令。”_

_“是。”医生低下头。暗红色的血液通过导管，流进半满的血袋里。_

_一声刺耳的“滴——”声响彻地下室。医生的肩跳了一下，扑到监测仪器前。上面的心电图已经变成了一条毫无起伏的直线，发出幽幽的亮光。医生惊恐地看向冯·施泰因将军。然而将军面色如常，平静地下令：“你出去吧，把抽出来的血带上。”_

_医生离开了。冯·施泰因将军搬了一把椅子，在手术台边坐下，好整以暇地端详着死者。不知道过了多久，心电图仪器图像突然跳动了一下，一潭死水般的直线泛起了波澜。冯·施泰因将军看着黑色背景上曲折的绿色线条，唇边泛起一缕微笑。_

_手术台上的死者睁开了眼睛。无影灯将他碧绿色的虹膜照得仿佛透明。他缓慢地转动着眼珠，似乎试图回忆起身在何处。_

_他沉默地坐起来，揭开盖在身上的白布，赤裸着身体下了手术台，开始一件件穿上放在旁边的衣服。冯·施泰因将军饶有兴趣地端详着他伤痕累累的身体。那些伤痕是经年累月叠加而成的，有浅浅的割伤、圆形的伤疤，还有横贯身体的巨大疤痕，看上去狰狞可怖。最吸引将军注意力的，是他大腿上一处疤痕。即便线条歪歪扭扭，也能看出那是一个成形的图案，状似尖角雪花。比起疤痕，更像是纹身。_

_“那是什么？”冯·施泰因将军问，“你右腿上那道疤。”_

_男人没有回答。他扣好腰带，穿上大衣，转过来面向冯·施泰因将军：“我能走了吗？”_

_“可以。”将军点点头，“从那条楼梯上去，会有人送你出去。”_

_男人从冯·施泰因将军身边经过。走上楼梯。他的脚步声逐渐消失不见，地下室再次陷入一片寂静。_

_冯·施泰因将军终于忍不住大笑出声。_

西提司和芙莲离开的那天，我陪教授去车站送他们。那是深夜，我们到达火车站时，已经有很多人在那里了。他们穿着厚厚的大衣，戴着帽子和手套，手中提着皮箱或行李箱，一个个来向教授告别，弯下腰亲吻他的手。起身后，他们从教授手中接过一张纸，小心翼翼地揣进大衣内兜里。我站在一旁，默默无语地看着这场沉默的小仪式。

西提司是最后一个接过纸的人。起身后，他没有像其他人一样陆续登上火车。他沉默良久，然后张开双臂，给了教授一个拥抱。

“我们在苏黎世等你。”他低声说。

教授回抱了他一下，拍了拍他的背。

“走吧。”他说。

火车开了，沿着铁轨远去。教授望着火车离去的方向，直到火车闪亮的尾灯变成黑暗中的一粒星子，消失在远方的寒夜里。

我们回到家时已近凌晨，少了两个人的公寓里宽阔冷清了很多。教授没有立刻回屋休息，而是走到厨房的橱柜前，用钥匙打开柜门，拿出一瓶葡萄酒和两只玻璃杯。他打开木塞，倒了两杯酒，招招手示意我过来。

我连忙说：“我不喝酒。”

“不是烈酒，你可以喝。”教授在桌边坐下，将其中一杯举在眼前，轻轻晃了晃，然后浅饮一口。

“坐下吧，陪我一会儿。”他说，闭上眼睛。

我无言地在教授对面坐下，端起另一杯酒。我并没学过如何品酒，我做不来这么优雅轻巧的事。母亲还活着时，保留了她在沙俄宫廷的习惯，每日都要饮一杯葡萄酒。她喝得半醉时，常常招手让年幼的我过来，给我斟一小杯尝尝。我唯一记得的只有酒红色液体入口时那酸涩的味道，不如牛奶香醇，不如果汁甜蜜，带着一缕苦涩。我学着教授的样子饮一口红酒，记忆中酸苦的味道几乎要让我皱起眉头。

“西提司总不让我喝酒，”教授平静地说，又给自己斟了半杯红酒，“不过现在，我可以随心所欲了。”

他一仰头，将酒液一饮而尽。那绝不是品红酒时应有的姿态。教授似乎意不在品，而只是喝，只是将酒精灌进身体里。我坐在教授对面，看着他一杯杯地喝，那瓶红酒从一开始装得满满的，逐渐只剩下一半，剩下四分之一，最后，连仅剩的一滴酒也被倒了出来。教授苍白的脸已经爬上微红。我终于忍不住站起来：“您别喝了，教授，您喝醉了。”

教授没应声，像没听见我的话一般，将酒杯往唇边送。我劈手将酒杯夺过来，酒洒了一些出来，溅在雪白的桌布上。我仰起头，一口气将那杯酒灌进了肚子里。

教授站起来，一手撑着桌面，一手扶着额头。我的手碰到他的肩膀，他抬起头来，将眼睛朝向我。这甚至不能说是“看”，因为他的瞳孔已经难以聚焦，那双眼睛在灯光下显得十分湿润蒙眬，泛着浅金色的光，像脆弱的绿色玻璃。

“帝弥托利，是你吗？”他轻声问。

“是我，教授。我是德米特里。”

他一定已经喝醉了，认不出我。“教授，”我握住他的肩膀，“您喝醉了，我带您回房间休息……”

他捧着我的脸吻了我。我从他的嘴唇上尝到红酒的涩味，沾着隐约的葡萄香气，冰冷而柔软。我的大脑一片空白，僵硬得无法动弹。他的手臂绕上我的脖子，几乎称得上温柔和小心翼翼，衣料摩擦的声音撩拨着我的神经，酒精在胃里燃烧，一路烧到小腹。我抓住教授的手臂，将他拉出厨房，推倒在客厅的沙发上。他抬起眼睛看我，睫毛湿漉漉地缠结在一起。然后换我亲吻他，急躁地、毫无章法地，他的大衣从肩上滑落下来，像半扇收拢的漆黑翅膀。我将手伸进他的毛衣下摆，沿着上腹一路摸到后腰。他突然颤抖了一下，眼睛紧紧地盯住我的，那层蒙眬的金色光晕从他眼中消失了。下一秒，我被他推开，险些撞到茶几上。他狼狈地站起来，将大衣草草拉到肩膀上，大步从我身边经过，走向房间。他的背影几乎像是落荒而逃。

_他在做梦。天空是铁钉般的深青灰色，空气中充斥着暴风雨来临前潮湿的气息，塔尖的红旗被寒风吹得猎猎作响。他的眼睛在城市上空飘荡，红色和黑色的河流在城市四通八达的大道上涌动，呐喊声响彻云霄。_

_他在做梦。他在流血，大地在流血，大地的血淌进他的血管，他的血淌进亿万条绵延到万千颗心脏的血管。他们的心脏随着他的一起跳动。他们在战场上死去，而后复活，大地的生命通过他的血液源源不断地输送进这些年轻的身体里。他们摧毁森林，摧毁山脉，摧毁冰雪，征服一切。地神在哀鸣，在他的身体里哀鸣。他在流血，地神在流血。他就是大地。只要他在这片土地上停留，他会活着，而大地会缓慢地枯竭死去。_

一天夜里，艾斯纳家的大门被敲响了。我睡眼朦胧地从房间里走出来，教授已经在客厅里了。他穿着睡衣，只披了一件外套。教授走到门前，对门外的人发问：“是谁？”

“苏谛斯，”一个女人在门外低声说，“苏谛斯，救救我们。请你救救我们。”

教授猛地拉开门。我看见一个瘦小的女人站在门外，她的背上背着一个小孩。她踉踉跄跄地走进门，教授将她带到沙发边，我帮她把背上背着的小孩扶到沙发上。这是一个大约五六岁的小男孩，昏睡不醒，刚碰到他的手，我就感到一阵不寻常的热度。

“他在发烧，”我摸了摸他的额头，“烧得很厉害。“

小男孩在睡梦中皱起细细的眉毛，爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他母亲连忙帮他顺气。咳嗽停止后，男孩翻了个身，面朝沙发背，再次陷入睡梦中。他母亲望着蜷缩成一团的儿子，秀眉忧虑地拧在一起。

她抬起头来，转向我们。“我叫伊尔莎，伊尔莎·利特，”她细声细气地低声说，“阿诺得了肺炎，病得很重。我们没有药，也没有钱，看不起医生……苏谛斯，请你帮帮我们，请你帮帮阿诺……“

她揪着破旧的裙子，轻轻抽泣起来。教授让她在沙发上，她熟睡的儿子身边坐下。

“告诉我发生了什么。”教授将手盖在她的手上，柔声说。

伊尔莎告诉我们，她的丈夫曾经是个工人，在劳工苦役营里被打死，留下她和儿子阿诺两个人相依为命。伊尔莎原本靠给人洗衣服为生，可是阿诺突然患了肺炎，她挣得的工资根本不够给阿诺看医生，也没有药店愿意卖给她药。情急之下，她偷偷潜入药店偷药，却被老板发现，报了警。现在，警察正在城里四处搜捕他们，她走投无路，只能来找教授求助。

教授沉吟片刻。“你和阿诺不能留在这里，”他说，“这里离盖世太保很近，太危险。你们先在这里过夜，明天，我带你们去安全的地方藏身。”

“安全的地方？”我问。

教授看了我一眼。”施莱彻大道。”他平静地回答，“明天，你和我一起去，德米特里。伊尔莎不能出门，我需要你帮他们带食物和药。”

_冯·施泰因将军坐在办公桌后面，双手抱臂，似笑非笑地看着站在办公桌前的男人。_

_“有什么事，艾斯纳先生？我还没通知你来抽血。”_

_“我想要两张签证。”男人说。_

_“又是你的胞族们？我以为上次送走的那些就是全部了。”冯·施泰因将军突然像是想起什么一样，拍了下手，“我忘记了，他们现在也是我的胞族了。”_

_“伊尔莎和阿诺·利特。”_

_“我听过这个名字，”将军思索着说，“警察总部正在办这个案子。他们登记的是犹太人，是不是？犹太人盗窃德国人的药店，如果被抓到，她会被判绞刑。”_

_“能拿到吗？”_

_“当然能。我可以给你两张空白的签证，在上面写些假名字，汉娜、安娜玛丽、格雷琴……随你怎么写。不过，我有些额外的要求。”_

_“什么？”_

_“我对你很感兴趣，艾斯纳先生，”冯·施泰因将军微笑着说，“下次来找我，你不必到我的办公室来。柏林有许多好酒店，我们可以开一间房，慢慢谈。”_

_男人看着他，表情没有丝毫变化。也许该说，他的脸上没有任何表情。_

_“我什么时候能拿到签证？”最后他问。_

_“下次我会告诉你，”将军说，“下周二晚上九点，到珍珠皇后酒店来。”_

教授的安全屋是施莱彻大道的一间普通公寓，像任何一间不起眼的公寓一样，藏在墓碑般排排矗立的黑色高楼当中。教授要我每三天来一次，给母子二人送食物和药，他则想办法帮他们拿到出境的签证，将他们送离德国。每次去安全屋，我都要戴着宽檐帽，用围巾将脸挡住，好在现在已进入冬天，这副装扮并不算惹人注目。

教授又开始像以前那样，深夜才回到公寓。他回来的时候很疲惫，脸色苍白，眼底青紫，有一次，我甚至看到他的脖子上有人掐出的青色淤痕。但是无论我怎么问，教授都不肯告诉我他去了哪里，见了什么人。自从那一次他将我推开，他变得更加沉默少言。

我无法忍受了。一天晚上，教授又一次出了门。以往我都会问一句他的去向，而他照例不会回答我。但这一次，我什么也没有问。在他出门后，我站起来，走到百叶窗边，将窗户揭开一条缝，看着他走到大街上。我穿上挂在玄关的大衣，轻轻地扣上门，走下楼梯。

又一次，我远远地跟踪在教授身后。我跟着他坐上地铁，在繁华的商业区下车。这正是夜晚最辉煌的时刻，白玉兰形状的路灯连成一片金黄色的河流，酒吧和夜总会生意红火，男男女女在节奏激昂的音乐里疯狂地旋转舞蹈，欢乐得仿佛不知这世界发生的一切。在我面前，教授走进阿特莱西大酒店金碧辉煌的大厅。他乘电梯上楼。我看见电梯停在“二十”这个数字，转身走出酒店大厅，绕到侧面的消防楼梯，翻过上了锁的护栏。

_房间的门被敲了两下。_

_“门没锁，请进。”冯·施泰因将军说。_

_门开了，男人走了进来。比起上次见面，他看上去更加苍白、疲倦、冷漠。他一言不发地走到酒店豪华的床榻前，看着倚靠在枕头上的冯·施泰因将军。_

_“我要先看看签证。”他说。_

_“在床头柜上的信封里。”_

_一个棕色的牛皮纸信封静静地躺在床头柜上。男人拿起信封，拿出里面的两张纸 ，仔细地看了看，然后将纸放回去，原样折好信封，将它放回到床头柜上。_

_冯·施泰因将军满意地看着男人脱下大衣，解下围巾；他看到一道浅紫色的疤痕横贯他的脖颈。男人脱下毛衣，接着是腰带和长裤。他脱下鞋袜，赤脚踩在地毯上。最后，他的身上只剩下一件衬衫。_

_“上来。”将军命令道。_

我气喘吁吁地翻过窗户，落到走廊紫红色的长地毯上。连续爬二十层的楼梯让我出了一身薄汗。这是酒店的最高层，装潢豪华而别有情调，用了多立克柱支撑穹顶，两边褐色的墙壁上挂着莫奈式的四季风景画，似乎是为不想受到打扰的客人特别准备的。长廊尽头，一扇门镶嵌在墙壁上。这是这条寂静无人的走廊里唯一可以开启的一扇门。于是我知道教授就在那扇门里。那就是我要去的地方。

我的心咚咚地跳着，大步穿过走廊，越走越快，几乎跑起来。那扇门里有什么？我想起方才窥见低楼层的房间，男男女女在床榻上翻云覆雨，赤裸的肢体纠缠在一起，像杂乱生长的白色枝条。我想起教授将手臂缠绕上我的脖子，他的嘴唇落在我嘴唇上的触感，温柔、冰冷、小心翼翼。那扇门近在咫尺。这算什么？那扇门近在咫尺。我将手伸进怀里，握住黑斯太太留下的手枪，里面装满了子弹，沉甸甸的。这是什么？我手中拿着什么？这是哪里？我要进入哪里？门没有锁，我一把将门推开。床上的男人直起身来，惊讶地望向我。我举起手枪，拉开保险，瞄准他的胸膛，扣动扳机。

男人的尸体从床上栽下来，一条赤裸的腿还搭在床沿上。我的手枪没装消音器，枪声一定已经传遍了整个酒店上下，电梯还有多久会到？守卫快要来了。我们要走，我们得走，我跨过深绿松石色的孔雀毛地毯，我跨过那具强壮的、软绵绵的尸体，我的右手还攥着那支冒着烟的手枪。教授撑着床垫坐起身来，他的眼睛因为震惊而圆睁。“我们走，我们走，”我对教授说，感觉大脑毛刺刺地发烫，好像被沸水浇过，不知冷还是热，“我们走，从柏林走，去波士顿，我们去波士顿……”

我在说什么？我在想什么？但是至少那一刻我想握住教授的手腕，往他身上披一条毯子，然后抱着他双双从窗户跳下去，像英雄那样滑翔，一路飞越街道和城市和港口和大海。我看到波士顿港口里停泊的几十条船，用金漆漆着父亲的名字。教授已经下了床，解开的白衬衫像一件过短的外套，在他赤裸的腰际晃荡。我用没拿枪的那只手去握教授的手，教授躲开了，将一只信封塞进我扑了个空的手里。

“快走，从卫生间的窗户出去，外面有消防梯。”教授冷静地说。

“不，我们要一起走。”我说。

“快走！去伊尔莎的房子等我，快走！”于是我翻出了卫生间的窗子，沿着消防梯溜到了地面。在半空中我听到一声枪响，冷风忽地扫过，我一个激灵，清醒过来，发现黑斯太太的的手枪不见了。

左手的信封没有封死，我将信封倒过来晃了晃，两张签证滑出来，落在我的手里。

我不知道自己是怎么回到施莱彻大道的安全屋的。我回过神来时，已经一头栽倒在安全屋的沙发上。伊尔莎跪在我身边，试图把大衣从我身上脱下来，让我在沙发上躺下。我能听到卧室里阿诺剧烈的咳嗽声。我将手中的信封塞到伊尔莎怀里，因为攥得太紧，信封已经变皱。伊尔莎打开信封，看到里面的签证。

“他在哪里？”她握住我的手，急切地追问。

“我不知道，我不知道，我不知道。”我一连说了三句，感觉大脑嗡嗡作响，“他让我回来这里等他。”

“你做了什么？”

“我杀了人。”

我杀了人。我会被警察追捕。我会被通缉。我会被关在地下室里审讯。白色的镁光灯直照眼睛，沾满水的毛巾蒙在脸上，水膜阻隔空气进入口鼻。阿诺会死，伊尔莎会死，我会死，教授会死。我猛地坐起身来，伊尔莎被吓了一跳。我抓住她的手。“我们得留在这里。”我低声说，“不要出去，谁也不要出去。教授让我在这里等他，他一定会来。我们要一起离开。”

伊尔莎给我热了牛奶，我喝完，倒头就睡，一直睡到第二天中午。教授仍然没来。伊尔莎在卧室里照顾阿诺。他的咳嗽越来越厉害了，反反复复地发热。伊尔莎不断地给他换冷水毛巾，低声抽泣。我则在客厅来来回回地踱步。下午，门被敲响了。我走到门前，通过猫眼往外望。这一眼让我的心冷了半截。我打开门，一名年轻的警察站在外面，手里拿着笔记本和钢笔。

“下午好，先生。”他说，警帽下的蓝眼睛打量着我，“昨晚米特区发生了一桩谋杀案，我需要您回答我几个问题，请您配合。”

“请讲。”我感觉自己的声音在微微发抖。

“您家里有多少人？”

“三个。我母亲和弟弟。”

“你们昨晚在哪里？”

“在家。我弟弟发了一整夜的烧，我和母亲整晚都在照顾他。”

阿诺的咳嗽声从屋里传来。警察看了看屋里，又看了看我，低头在笔记本上记了几笔。

“谢谢，先生。”他说。

我关上门，听着警察上楼的声音，感觉心脏轰轰地跳着，要从喉咙口挤出来一般。

第一天过去了，第二天过去了。一连过了四天，教授仍然没有现身。我开始焦虑，伊尔莎变得绝望。阿诺的烧始终退不下去，咳嗽声也变得有气无力，他每一次呼吸，肺部都可怕地震动，发出破风箱的嘶嘶声。他的喉咙肿了，咽不下去任何东西，只能喝一点牛奶。伊尔莎束手无策，只能跪在床前默默地祈祷。她念的祷文我听不懂，也根本没有心思去听。一天中除了睡觉，我无时无刻不坐在客厅的沙发上，绝望地盯着大门，盼望着有谁来敲响它。

第五天的深夜，有人敲响了门。那时我正盖着大衣在沙发上打盹，睡得很浅。听到敲门声，我像弹簧一样弹了起来，将大衣甩在一边，连滚带爬地冲向门口，将它拉开。门刚一打开，教授就踉跄着跌了进来，我连忙伸手接住他。伊尔莎听到开门声，从阿诺的卧室里奔出来，帮我把教授扶到沙发上。他全身从头到脚都裹在一件大衣里。我解开他的大衣，发现他竟是赤身裸体，皮肤是一种干燥的浅红色，有些地方还泛着血丝，就像被沸水烫过一样。他的头发变长了一些，不再是原先的黑色，竟是一种奇异的晶莹的浅绿色。他浑身烫得吓人，像是正在发着高烧，但意识勉强保持着清醒。

“伊尔莎？”他沙哑地问。

伊尔莎轻轻握住他的手。

“阿诺怎么样？”

她啜泣起来。“阿诺的烧退不下去，”她的眼泪掉在教授的手背上，我看见那只手从新皮似的浅红色缓慢地、肉眼可见地变成肉色，教授身上泛着血丝的溃烂伤口也正在愈合，“他要死了，阿诺要死了，我不知道该怎么办……”

“带我去看他。”教授低声说。

我将教授搀扶到阿诺的床边。男孩仍然昏迷不醒，痛苦地紧皱着短短的眉毛，小小的身体颤抖着，每一次呼吸都仿佛要用尽全力，喉咙里响着可怕的嘶嘶声。伊尔莎啜泣着将儿子抱在怀里，不断地亲吻他通红的脸颊。

“帮帮他，结束这一切吧……至少让阿诺安详地走……”她绝望地哀求。

教授在伊尔莎身边跪下，握住阿诺小小的手。他低下头，亲吻了阿诺的额头，他的嘴唇抵在男孩烧红的肌肤上，轻轻翕动着。当他抬起头来时，阿诺不再咳嗽，表情也不再痛苦，嘶嘶声消失了——他也不再呼吸了。

伊尔莎将儿子紧紧地搂在怀里，痛哭起来。

_我闯进将军的套房时，被眼前的景象惊呆了。一个黑发男人站在床边的地毯上，他只穿了一件衬衣，手里握着一支手枪。而将军的尸体横在地毯上，从他胸膛中流出来的血将孔雀绿的地毯染成一片黢黑。_

_“把枪放下！”我喊叫起来，同时举起枪对准那个黑发男人。男人瞥了我一眼，然后举起枪——我快速地扣动了扳机。我的子弹击中了他的胸口，而他甚至没来得及瞄准我，就倒在地上成了一具尸体。_

_埃德加在枪响后赶到。我心有余悸地对他讲了一遍刚才发生的事，关于那个男人如何想要开枪打我，却被我眼疾手快地率先击毙。埃德加听了后，看了看地上的两具尸体，面色凝重地说：“我们得把这件事报告给中尉先生。”_

_贝茨中尉是少将的副官。奇怪的是，他听了这件事后，神色坦然如常。_

_“这件事交给我来处理，”他说，“你们两个的任务是把刺客的尸体抬出去烧掉。”_

_“不用带回去让法医解剖吗？”埃德加问。_

_“用不着。刺客是谁都不重要，毕竟他已经死了。”贝茨中尉带着一缕奇怪的微笑回答，“找个人少的垃圾场，任务完成后回来向我报告。”_

_我和埃德加开了十公里，开到柏林郊外的一家垃圾处理厂。已经是后半夜了，只有门卫在值班。我们把车停在外面，抬着尸体，悄悄地沿着围墙溜进焚烧场。埃德加在墙角找到汽油，在尸体身上浇了几遍，我则划着了一根火柴，朝着尸体用力一丢。轰——熊熊大火烧了起来。我和埃德加点了根烟，站在燃烧的尸体旁边，等待火熄灭。火灭后，我走过去，用靴子踢了踢那具焦炭。_

_“行了，彻底烧成炭了，”我一边说，一边向埃德加走过去，“咱们回去吧，找个酒吧喝两杯。今晚上可真够受的。”_

_但是埃德加没有回答我。他面朝下趴在地上一动不动。_

_我跑过去，想把埃德加扶起来。手刚刚碰到他的身体，死亡的气息就包围了我的全身。_

_一声尖细的枪响。我感到胸口一凉，血从枪眼里喷涌而出。_

_我瘫倒在地。_

我将阿诺的尸体掩埋在了花园里。失去儿子后，伊尔莎变得失魂落魄，一个人坐在掩埋阿诺的花园里，一坐就是一整夜。

教授的状况很糟糕。阿诺死后，他一直处于一种半昏半醒的状态，发着低烧，没有精力和我交谈。阿诺死后的第三天夜里，我坐在床边的扶手椅里，撑着头昏昏欲睡，突然被教授痛苦的呻吟声惊醒了。他极力压抑着自己的声音，在毛毯里蜷缩成一团。我不得不用上些力气，把毛毯从他手里拽出来，捋着后背帮他顺气。他捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽，将手拿开时，我在他的掌心看到赫然一抹鲜红。教授默默地拿过床头的毛巾，擦去手上的血。

“伊尔莎呢？”

“在客厅。”

“我给你的那个信封……”

“在这里。”我将手伸进怀里，拿出那个皱巴巴的牛皮纸信封。教授接过来，拆开看了一看。

“明天你就送伊尔莎去车站。在签证上填上假名，不要写伊尔莎的真名，否则她会在边境被捕。”教授说，抽出一张签证，“你也一样，德米特里，你不能再留在柏林了。你必须离开德国，越早越好。”

“你呢，教授？”我问，“我们走了之后，你怎么办？”

“不用担心我。”

“我不会留下你一个人，”我急切地握住他的手，直视他的双眼，“和我一起走吧，我带你去美国，去波士顿，那是我的家乡。我家有最好的医生，你会痊愈得很快……我知道……我知道你有很多秘密，但是我不在乎。让我带你回家，我们回家，你可以住在我家里，就像我住在你家里一样……柯内莉亚姨妈会欢迎你的，格连他们也会乐意认识你……”

“德米特里，”教授打断我语无伦次的话，将另一只手盖在我的手上，“德米特里。我答应你。”

我愣愣地看着他，简直不敢相信：“你答应我了吗？你愿意跟我走，你愿意跟我回美国？”

“我愿意。”教授望着我，平静地回答。

两天后的清晨，我们带着简单的行李，来到柏林的火车站。教授穿着厚厚的大衣，用围巾将头颈包起来，以遮住他那一头颜色奇异的头发；伊尔莎则戴上黑色的面纱掩住脸，防止被认出来。两张签证安安稳稳地藏在我的怀里，上面写的名字是霍特·施瓦茨和玛格丽特·施瓦茨，这两个名字也被打印在我手中握着的车票上。我提着两个行李箱走在前面，伊尔莎搀着教授走在我后面。我们一路畅通无阻地通过检票口，顺利地上了火车。没有人对我们这一行人投来多余的目光。我在座位上坐下的一瞬间，几乎是长出一口气。一天左右，火车就能到达德国和瑞士的边境，在那里，我们进入瑞士，将伊尔莎送到苏黎世和西提司会合，然后教授将和我一起，从法国的港口坐船到波士顿。

再有十五分钟，火车就要开了，柏林和她留给我的一切噩梦都将远去。这时，前面的车厢里传来一阵骚动，我不由得站起来向前张望。

一个穿着党卫军制服的士兵走了进来。

“每个人都在座位上待着，不要走动，”他站在车厢门口，大声说，“我们要在这列车上搜查逃犯。”

他向车厢里的每个人出示了一张黑发女人的照片。黑发的瘦小女人。那是伊尔莎。伊尔莎·利特。

我的心沉了下去。我在座位上坐下，紧紧地盯着那个士兵。他从车厢头开始搜查，很快就会到我们这里。我的手开始出汗发冷，脚趾麻木，大脑像鸡蛋黄在蛋壳里旋转，粘稠而迟钝。终于，那士兵走到了我们的座位边。

“请把票给我看看，先生。”

我机械地把车票递给他。他扫了一眼我和教授。又看向坐在最里侧，头戴面纱的伊尔莎。

“让那位女士把头纱摘下来。”他说。

“那是我舅妈，她正在为我舅舅守丧。”我绝望地说，试图让士兵失去对伊尔莎的兴趣。

“这是陆军的命令。让她把面纱拿下来。”他冷冷地说。

我不知哪里来的勇气，站起来，瞪着他的眼睛。“不行，”我硬邦邦地说，“她是寡妇。你是男人，不能看她的脸。”

“让她把面纱摘下来！”士兵吼道，一把推开我，想去伸手拽伊尔莎的面纱。伊尔莎拼命向里面躲闪。这时，一个女声插了进来。“怎么回事，穆勒？”女声严厉地质问，“怎么这么大动静？”

“队长，”士兵一瞬间变得恭敬起来，他在走道上站直，敬了个礼，“这里有人妨碍搜查。”

我转头看去。埃德尔加德·冯·海雷斯维尔格站在那里，穿着笔挺的党卫军制服，浅棕色的头发盘成发髻，压在帽子里。她看见我，一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，但是很快就恢复了平静。她板起脸，就像对待一个陌生人一样，问我：“怎么回事？”

“我舅妈正在为我舅舅守丧，”我的心咚咚地跳着，从胸腔里升了上来，“不能让男人看到她的脸。”

“让我来。”埃德尔加德公事公办地点点头，挤进座位之间，撩起伊尔莎的面纱。她停滞了一下，瞪视着伊尔莎的脸，然后放下面纱，直起身来。

“没问题。”她对士兵说，“你去下一节车厢，剩下的人我来检查。”

士兵再次敬了个礼，离开了。埃德尔加德看了我一眼，伸出手：“请把票给我看看。”

我把车票递给她。她双眼看着车票，翻来覆去地检查，同时低声对我耳语：“你们不能去苏黎世，边境检查得更严格，你们会被捕。”

“那怎么办？”我绝望地问。

她抬眼瞥了我一眼。”我不知道，我只能祝你好运，布雷达德。”她将车票还给我，向我简短地点了点头，就向后走去，检查下一个座位的人了。

邮轮在大海上颠簸。夜空明朗，铁钉般的群星镶嵌在天鹅绒般的幕布上，仿佛碎钻滚落。大海温柔地摇晃着，包围着船身，海浪的声音周而复始。我从船舱里走出来，咸涩的海风吹开我的头发，吹干了额头上的薄汗。

我们没有去苏黎世，而是在中途转车，去了不来梅港，在那里乘上去往波士顿的邮轮。伊尔莎对去美国没有意见。自从失去儿子，她就变得麻木起来，对一切安排都非常顺从。教授的身体仍然很虚弱，一天中大部分时间都在船舱里休息，只有下午阳光好的时候，才来到甲板透透气。

邮轮的航行很顺利，一路上没有碰到任何大风大浪。照这样航行下去，再有四五天左右的时间就能到达波士顿港。但是，我却一天比一天更焦虑。自从上了邮轮，教授的身体状况一天比一天更糟，最初的几天，他还能自己走动，可是现在，他甚至没有力气下床。他吃不下船上提供的饭菜，只能喝些牛奶和稀粥。他又开始发烧，半睡半醒。我和伊尔莎轮流在他的身边照顾他。我请船上的医生来过，他给教授做了检查，说教授的身体没有任何问题。可是，教授一天天地虚弱下去。他陷入昏迷的时间越来越多。我甚至不知道他能不能坚持到波士顿。

我走到船栏边，迎着海风，深深地呼吸，试图驱散脑中絮乱的思维。

“布雷达德先生，”伊尔莎在身后叫我。我转过身，她站在海风中，看着我。她看上去非常平静，“他醒了。他想见你。”

我忐忑不安地走进船舱。教授仍然躺在床上。我在床边坐下，轻轻地握住教授的手，生怕弄痛他。他的手消瘦苍白，瘦得骨节突出，青蓝色的血管透过皮肤隐约显现出来。

“教授。”

他睁开眼睛。起初，那双碧眼茫然一片，甚至没有聚焦。渐渐地，他的目光聚焦在我的脸上。

“帝弥托利？”他翕动着嘴唇，轻声问道。

“是我。”我不敢多说话，怕他没有力气回答。

他静静地凝视着我。片刻，他微笑起来。那微笑看起来无比遥远，无比空幻。

月光透过舷窗，在他的额角投下一抹丝绸般的橄榄色微光。阴影将他翡翠般的发丝染成寂然的墨绿。

他的微笑逐渐隐去了。

不知何时，伊尔莎站在我身后。她看起来前所未有地平静。

“苏谛斯，天狼星，青海之星，”她静静地说，双手交握在一起，一滴眼泪从她的面颊上滑落，“愿你离去得安详。愿你离去得安详。”

我咬紧牙。紧紧地攥住教授的手。我不必担心会弄痛他了。

教授的葬礼在船上举行，只有寥寥几个人出席。教授的遗体被裹在白布里，放在一块木板上，随着船长一声令下，四个水手抬起木板，向海中倾斜。于是教授，同我在他怀中放的一束百合花，一起坠入了茫茫的大海中。

葬礼结束后很久，我仍然站在甲板上，站在水手们将尸体抛入大海的位置。伊尔莎默默地陪在我身后。我站了很久，直到紫红色的夕阳沉入海底，直到夜色浸染了天空，群星在头顶闪烁着漠然的光芒。

“不要伤心，”伊尔莎静静地说，“是他选择了死亡，而不是死亡选择了他。”

“什么意思？”我转身瞪着她，“他答应跟我去美国。我会找最好的医生治疗他，他会痊愈，他会好起来。他不会死。”

“你不知道，当他答应你的时候，就已经做出了选择。”伊尔莎哀伤地说，“他就是大地，他是那片旧世界本身。我们是不能离开那片土地的，没有了青星的庇护，死亡最终会追上我们。”

她抬起眼睛看着我。我发现她和教授一模一样的碧绿色眼睛变得黯淡无光，那轮浅金色的光晕消失了。一个悲伤、疲惫、衰老的瘦小女人正看着我。

“死亡已经追上了我。”她说。

_他穿着大司教的衣袍，戴着沉重的银冠，在国王的病榻边坐下。国王像是感觉到他的前来一般，睁开眼睛，那双曾经明亮如日光中海水的蓝眼睛，此刻蒙上一层阴翳。死神正怀抱镰刀，耐心等候在床头。_

_“老师，是你吗？”国王吃力地说。那双茫然的蓝眼睛转动着。他已经什么也看不见了。_

_“是我，帝弥托利。”他柔声回答，将国王冷冰冰的手握在手里。_

_国王笑了。“我真想再看看你的脸。”他轻轻地说。_

_“你已经决定了吗？还有时间，我就在这里，你……再考虑一下。”_

_“我已经决定了，老师。我的决定从未改变过。”国王微笑着说，“我度过了很幸福的一生，这些对我已经足够了……”_

_国王的病榻在寝宫的窗边。窗外，阳光温暖明亮，照耀着花园里鲜艳盛放的白蔷薇。他无言地握紧国王的手。_

_“老师，答应我。我死后，你要代替我活下去，守护法嘉斯的人民。”_

_“我答应你。”_

_“还有……别忘记我。”_

_“我答应你，帝弥托利。”_

_国王再一次微笑起来。_

_他望向窗外。这是一个美丽的暮春午后，白蔷薇宜人的芬芳飘满王宫，画眉在枝头惬意地歌唱。_

_“别离开我。”_

_无人回答。_

END


End file.
